


hymn for the missing

by punktaekai (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Minho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Bottom Lee Taemin, Face Slapping, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Taemin, Royalty, Top Choi Minho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/punktaekai
Summary: Where are you nowAre you lostWill I find you againAre you aloneAre you afraidAre you searching for meWhy did you go I had to stayNow I'm reaching for youWill you wait, will you waitWill I see you again
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Taemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Taemythological Round One





	hymn for the missing

It wakes Minho up, pulling him from his slumber like a bucket of cold water thrown over him. A visceral ache churns deep in his gut, telling him that it's time, he has to go to him. He pushes himself up, still half asleep, and slips out of his tent to peer up at the sky. From the location of the stars, he can tell it must be almost three am, the constellations not quite in position but too far out to be nearer to two am. His legs move of their own accord, carrying him to the tent in the centre of his pack's camp. 

He can smell it now, the one scent he looks forward to every month, begging for the week to never end. Yet, the week ends as it always does, leaving Minho with a bitter taste in his mouth and an ache in his chest that never quite leaves as the next three weeks tick by. 

Silently, he slips inside the tent, dropping to his knees to hear the noises he so desperately wants to hear. The soft, desperate moans of his omega fill his ears and Minho finds himself kneeling on the bed, a knee either side of the omega in front of him. He leans down and buries his face in the neck bared to him, breathing in the chemicals coming from the glands straining under porcelain skin. 

Something deep down inside him awakens, an old primal instinct rising from his soul, taking over everything he knows. He doesn't see, he can't hear; his body moves on its own accord, following an ancient pattern his species so desperately needs to survive. 

Taemin moves, weakly wrapping his arms around Minho's chest, nails digging into his shoulders. Minho feels the skin break slightly under sharp nails; living in a world of feral beasts changed their human biology long ago. He feels the hot track of a blood droplet slip down the cold skin of his back; it's too cold - he's so close to the omega but it's not enough. It won't be anywhere close to warm until they're tangled together, thrashing around in Taemin's heat, at risk of knocking the omega's tent down.

Minho forces himself to calm down, manages to leash his inner wolf for a moment, blinking his vision back. 

Taemin is curled in his arms, panting, shivering, but he's not presenting. Minho forces himself to shift, to lay down on his side. He lets Taemin curl around him, face buried in Minho's throat, taking in as much of his scent as he can. Minho curls his hand in Taemin's soft, purple hair; rough, so he knows who he belongs to, but gentle enough to not cause pain. The omega shakes harder, whines more high pitched, but stays cradled on Minho's chest. 

They stay that way until the dawn light begins to shine through the tent flaps. Minho can see how sweaty Taemin's skin is; the light falling on his slick skin is almost blinding to watch and Minho's heart flutters. He wants nothing more than to take Taemin, to ease his heat as the temperature begins to rise, knowing it will be worse for him as the sun tracks across the sky, but Taemin isn't ready. Minho's arms ache from the position they've been in for hours, locking Taemin against his chest. He thinks Taemin's fallen asleep, but carefully shifting his head to looks tells him otherwise. 

He's staring at the wall next to the fragile bed they're laying on. His eyes are seeing through the wall, seeing somewhere or something that Minho can't. His hand shifts, unlocking to move, his fingers slipping into Taemin's hair, and massaging his scalp. 

Taemin makes a noise, something similar to a purr and Minho closes his eyes, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. Minho closes his eyes, holding him as tight as he dares with the omega in such a delicate state.

"Let me help you." 

Taemin doesn't reply; he doesn't move. His noises of content stop and Minho senses the unease in the space grow. He can't believe it's finally taken him this long to realize that something is wrong - Taemin usually takes time in presenting himself for the alpha, but a duration like this is unheard of. 

Minho sits up, guiding Taemin to kneel on the bed in front of him. The omega is shaking, and Minho can tell he's in desperate need. He reaches out, cupping Taemin's cheek, making the younger look him in the eyes. 

"What's going on?" 

Taemin looks away, refusing to look the alpha in the eyes. Minho's gut twists, protectiveness washing over him in waves of anger. "Omega." 

It's a predatory growl and Taemin instinctively looks at Minho, falling still under his gaze. 

There's a hint of betrayal in Taemin's eyes at the way Minho is using their instincts against him; Minho can tell he's not angry. His eyes ache pain but they're tinged with relief, forced to speak on something he needs to get out but can't word. 

"I'm not your omega anymore." 

The world crumbles around Minho. The walls disappear, the floor gives way. The universe spreads around him and he can't find his breath for a moment until he feels movement. Taemin is crawling into his lap, gripping onto him, sobbing into his shoulder. A growl rips from his throat, low, dangerous, and he wraps his arms so tight around Taemin's waist, he's sure bruises will form and remain long after.

Minho knew this day would come eventually. 

Taemin was the pack's Prince. Minho was nothing more than a toy chosen by their leader to sate the Prince's needs. He was there to fuck the heat out of him, to keep him level headed and nothing more. Taemin was never meant to be his omega; he was nothing more than Taemin's plaything. He let himself get too close. 

"When will they be here?" 

"Tonight." 

Minho nods and leans back. He drags his fingers through Taemin's hair, trying to control the instinct within him. "Then we have time."

"What do you mean?" 

"You'll need to at least be level-headed to meet them, no?" 

Taemin hesitates before nodding. "I do." 

Minho nods and leans in, pressing their lips together. He waits for Taemin to push him away - begs for Taemin to push him away - but the omega doesn't. He leans into Minho's body, clinging to him, his pheromones releasing as he desperately tries to find the relief he needs and craves. 

This is dangerous and it sets Minho's blood on fire, tantalising, delicious. 

It's Taemin who moves first, kneeling slightly higher to undo the small deer-skin wrap around his waist, fingers shaking as he throws it across the tent. Minho doesn't bother undoing his own, moving the skirt-like appendage to allow access to his erection. Taemin straddles Minho's waist; with his thighs apart, Minho can smell him. He can smell the slick slipping from him, gathering at his entrance and he has to force himself to not pin Taemin down and let his wolf free. 

Taemin takes a moment to line himself up before he sinks onto Minho, back arching almost immediately. They moan in unison; Minho's pretty sure the sound shook the tent, but he's more focused on wrapping his arms around Taemin, bracing him. 

Taemin sits in Minho's lap, panting, his senses leaving him as his heat takes full effect. His thighs twitch, lifting him and dropping him back down, setting Taemin at a quickly bruising pace of riding. 

Minho grunts, forcing himself to keep his head, bracing Taemin with strong hands wrapped around his petit waist. Taemin's legs wrap around the alpha, mouth hanging open and pupils blown as he presses their foreheads together. Minho guides his arms to wrap around his shoulders, starting to buck up to meet Taemin's movements. 

A low groan comes from Taemin's throat and Minho grunts, a smirk forming over his lips, knowing he's rubbing against his prostate. He works harder, gripping Taemin's hips to stop him moving, grinding as hard as he dares. 

Taemin chokes on his noises, tears of pleasure streaming down his face. 

Usually, Minho would take pride when the tears flow - no other alpha who has taken Taemin has ever made him cry from pure pleasure but this time, it's not the same. This time, there's a melancholic edge to the pleasure, and Minho can see it in Taemin's eyes when they flutter open. 

It hangs in the air between them as Taemin whimpers and Minho grunts; their last hurrah, their last time they'll meet like this. Likely, the last time they'll ever see each other before Taemin joins his new pack- his new mate. 

Something snaps in Minho. He isn't sure what it is, but his hands hold Taemin tighter; he hisses in discomfort, watching Minho closely.

"I can't."

Minho buries his face in Taemin's shoulder, body shaking, his hips falling still. He can't let this moment end. He always knew this day would come, when Taemin had to do his duty for their pack but he never knew how attached he'd get. He'd made sure to never knot in him, to never bite Taemin's glands, nothing that could have formed any kind of bond between him.

But he'd forgotten just one thing. 

"Alpha." It's a whine; Taemin floating between the change of pace and his heat creeping across his brain. 

Minho's heart cracks. He'd forgotten about love; in all the time he'd try to keep his wolf in control he would never have thought that his human side would outweigh his instincts, pursuing a connection. 

Tears well in his eyes and Minho shakes his head.

He knows every inch of Taemin, inside and out. He knows just where to nip on his collarbone to have the omega spasm and scream in pleasure and he knows just where to rest his hand on his shoulder when he needs comfort. He knows the exact shade of blueberries Taemin likes - purple with still just a tinge of green. Will his mate ensure someone goes out foraging for them earlier in season for him? Will his mate know when Taemin needs to be forced to speak, too scared to speak from his human brain, and desperate to be forced by his wolf soul? Will they learn the difference between his sarcastic, fun side, and his disobedience or will they not care? 

Will Taemin be his own person, or an omega hanging on some alpha's arm. Will he be forced to stay silent and just push out pups or will he have his own life. 

Minho finds that he's sobbing against Taemin's shoulder. The omega is poised, fingers curled in Minho's hair, scratching soothingly. 

"Alpha." 

Minho doesn't reply. He shakes his head, gasping for breath before he hears it, gentle and almost silent. 

"My alpha." 

Minho looks up, meets Taemin's eyes to find they're crying as much as each other. He shakes his head, reaching up to brush his tears away. "Don't call me that." 

"You're my alpha, you always were and always will be." 

"Stop it." Minho's begging, he can't take hearing it. 

"You'd be my alpha if I could choose."

It's the worst thing Taemin could have said. Minho can't keep his wolf leashed anymore; his instinct takes him over, his desire to take the omega too strong to even attempt to ignore. 

Minho isn't sure how he moves, but the next thing he's aware of, Taemin is on his back, his ankles on Minho’s shoulders. He needs Taemin to tell him, no, to slap him, to scream for help, anything. He can't do this; he can't take an Omega Prince, especially one betrothed. 

"Take me alpha." 

Minho's hips move of their own accord, snapping back and forth. Taemin yells, a sound full of nothing but pleasure. His hands reach out, looking for something to gain some purchase; Minho leans forward slightly, letting Taemin grip onto his neck. 

He fucks back and forth as hard as he can, spearing the omega as hard as he dares, falling into a trance of Taemin’s pleasure-filled screams and the warmth surrounding his cock. Taemin’s so wet, so needy, begging for more and more. He can feel his knot growing, slowly struggling to pull out before he hears Taemin wail, feels how he spasms as he cums, feeling the fresh rush of slick surround his cock, and Minho’s vision goes black.

When he comes back to his senses, his teeth are clamped around Taemin’s mating glands, the tang of iron across his tongue.

Dread fills him as he realises he’s claimed the Prince as his own. Regret doesn’t.

They collapse, conjoined together and Minho wraps his arms around his omega, holding him tightly through the knot.

* * *

When he wakes, Minho feels something in his chest. Apprehension, nervousness, but not his own. His new bond thrums to life, echoing Taemin’s emotions in his chest. He rolls over and finds Taemin dressing for his presentation, a slight shake in his limbs but nothing else to hint that all wasn't well. 

"What are you going to do?" 

"I don't know. I'll figure something. You should go join the festivities." 

Minho nods silently and stands, adjusting his loincloth before he heads outside. There's already a hushed crowd surrounding their camp's fire and he joins, falling to his knees in silence. An alpha close to him tilts his head, sniffing at him, but seems to shrug off the new scent airing around Minho - it's not unusual for him to smell of Taemin as the royal play toy. 

A murmur ripples through the crowd as their fire casts light on three wolves creeping into their territory. A rush of anger goes through Minho as he places his forehead to the ground, respecting the new royalty in their territory. He needs to get Taemin out of camp before they're discovered before he's gone forev-

"There's my omega." 

Taemin's scent fills the air as he steps out of his tent and Minho has to fight the urge to leap at the declaration he's someone else's. Taemin is _his_. The bond vibrating through their chest reaches a fever peak before Taemin reaches out, doing his best to calm his alpha. 

Minho's eyes find Taemin and he forgets how to breathe.

The ritual clothing for the pack is a rare sight, yet Minho can immediately tell no prince has ever looked as ethereal as Taemin does in this moment.

Their usual loincloths are brown, cracked and tanned over time, stained by the grass they sleep on, but these clothes are... _heavenly._ They're pristine white and Taemin glows. His usually paler skin has a golden shine to it, brought out by the silken fibres that cover his throat and upper arms. More silk drapes his toned legs, concealing them from view, and Minho could scream curses to the sky.

He's only ever wanted to see Taemin's bare legs when he's in heat, wanting them to be covered at all other times, preventing the rest of the Pack's alphas looking at his muscles. Now, he'd give anything for the white pants to be just slightly tighter. 

The jewels on the pair of sandal he wears shimmer in the moonlight, seeming to glow from within the gems themselves. They've been sewn in to the entire outfit, Minho realises as he rakes his eyes upward to try and look Taemin in them one last time.

A delicate scarf sits around his throat; Minho remembers that they removed the scarf from their ritual garb a while ago. It usually was found to hinder the ceremonial mating bite but Taemin was shy, easily embarrassed and it would make for an easy lie for the omega to want to wait until he reaches his new home. The bite Minho had left would heal in Taemin's wolf form when he transformed to run with his new Pack and by the time they would get to the new camp, the bite would be nothing more than a faint scar that Taemin could play off as an accidental training bite. 

Minho has to give it to Taemin - he's truly thought of everything and in such a short amount of time. Being a Prince never suited him - he should be running the hunting routes or being an advisor to the pack. Breeder would - and will - never fit the character that Minho knows Taemin is.

Minho is broken from his trance as he watches in horror as Taemin kneels before the Prince-or King? Minho doesn't know; all he knows is the strange wolf is a threat.

Minho's King, Taemin's Father, steps forward, talking of working on a new treaty once Taemin belongs to this.. stranger before the man puts his hand up. He grabs the edge of Taemin's clothing and yanks him upright, to their King's protest before the ritual scarf is ripped from his neck. 

Everything falls silent as the eyes fall on the still bleeding, new claiming bite on his throat. A hand is raised and Minho sees it connect with Taemin's cheek and before he knows what happened, he's in his wolf form, between the two and growling deep in his throat, hackles raised. 

A gasp and murmur of shock ripples through his own pack but he ignores them, stepping backwards to ensure he's covering Taemin's body. A small hand rests on his back leg, fear sparking through their bond and Minho is confused. He can grab his omega and run, sprint through the forest before the shock has worn off, or he can lay his claim to Taemin, fight the intruding alpha - but he doesn't know this wolf. Minho doesn't know his fighting skill; a challenge could lose him Taemin forever.

"MINHO."

Minho recognises the voice, one of his brothers, pups from the same litter, but he doesn't get time to heed the warning shout before something barrels into his side. The wind is knocked out of him, a heavy wolf laying on his side and the shock morphs him back to his human form. More wolves surround him, growling as they walk in a circle around him, teeth bared, warning him off.

Beyond them, Minho watches in horror as Taemin is grabbed by his wrist and yanked from the ground. His head hangs, submissive and meek as he's dragged from their land and Minho feels something shatter inside of him. 

He tries to get up, but finds himself pinned by a paw, and can do nothing more to save his omega than stare into the darkness he was dragged; the tears freely flowing down his cheeks the only movement he's allowed. 

He watches, watches until the last glimmer of the jewels Taemin is wearing fades from view and then closes his eyes. Whatever his pack has planned for him could be nothing close to the pain echoing through his chest. 


End file.
